An electronic design automation (EDA) system is a computer-based tool for designing electronic systems such as printed circuit boards and integrated circuits. When processing a design, an EDA system generates a large number of messages. Upon generation, these messages may be provided to a user through a message file or surfaced to the user through a user interface. As an illustrative example, when processing a design, an EDA system may generate hundreds or thousands of messages.
Not all of the messages generated by the EDA system, however, may be useful to the user. Some messages, e.g., warning messages, may be expected and therefore of little use to the user. For example, a user may use a third party core within a circuit design. As the core is processed, the EDA system may generate one or more warning messages relating to the core. Since the user is unable to change or modify the core, the messages are of little use. Moreover, the product literature for the core may indicate that the messages are expected from particular EDA systems, but are not of concern. In such cases, users may view these messages as somewhat of a nuisance.
Accordingly, in some cases, preventing messages from reaching the user may be beneficial. Some EDA systems provide users with the ability to prevent messages generated during operation from being provided to the user. Often, available message suppression techniques are runtime inefficient. Further, available message suppression techniques do not provide users with the implementation options necessary to prevent an overly broad application of message suppression that suppresses messages beyond those intended to be suppressed. This may result in suppression of important messages that would be of significant value to the user.